Svass- beloved
by wonderwman07
Summary: Svass is beloved in Old Norse. A new take on the events of Immortal Beloved and is aftermath. Superman is lost and along until he hears Diana return from Themyscira but it is not all well. How will the worlds react to the truth about the two most powerful beings in the universe?
1. Chapter 1

**Svass-Beloved**

**Chapter 1: The Truth**

Metropolis, Clark Kent's apartment

Nighttime in Metropolis there is nothing like it. The sky lit up with skyscrapers and the streets were always filled with people. Always alive and fill of life, Metropolis was nothing like Smallville, which was so quiet and peaceful. Sometimes I relish in the peace and quiet of home but tonight I savor in the loud boisterousness of Metropolis. I lay on my bed chest bare staring at the ceiling as the truth replays in my mind

_London__, Diana's Apartment _

_"You have been avoiding me Diana," I said as I floated outside of her London flat._

_"I am an ambassador for Themyscira, Superman," she said her arms folded across her chest. "I have royal obligation I must attend to."_

_"That isn't what I meant Di," I replied. "You changed your schedule."_

_"As I said I have other obligations," she replied. "You know my foundation is near and dear to my heart. They need me."_

_"The League needs you," I replied floating closer to her. _

_"They are doing just fine without me there as much," she replied as I landed on her balcony. _

_As my feet touch the balcony I reached for her but she pulled away. _

_"Di I need you," I replied._

_"You have Lois," she replied coldly._

_"The man Lois married is dead," I replied, "And has been so for a thousand years."_

_"No he isn't," she replied. "He is still in there inside of you. You just aren't looking for him."_

_I shook my head she wasn't listening to me._

_"If you would have listened that night on Themyscira you would have..."I tried to speak._

_"Do not bring that up ever again!" she snapped._

_"Diana we did nothing wrong," I replied as I reach for her once more._

_"I broke Lois's trust," she replied her eyes filled with tear. "She trusted me as a sister and I broke it by..."_

_"By loving me," I replied brushing away a tear that had cascaded down her cheek._

_"No by sleeping with you," I replied swatting my hand away._

_"We made love on that beach and in those mountains Diana," I replied as she began to walk back inside her apartment._

_"No that wasn't love Clark..." she replied turning back to me, "That was..."_

_"Something beautiful," I replied as I rush to block her path. "Diana talk to me please..."_

_"Go home Clark," she said as she stands before me. _

_Her head was down she didn't even look at me. My ears burn as she called me Clark. I knew she was hiding something. She never called me Clark unless she way lying to me. _

_"Diana," I said._

_"I said go home," she replied coldly. _

_I sighed as I took to the skies, "I love you Diana."_

_I hear her being to cry as I flow off. If she had only listened she would have known that I had left Lois the very night we returned from Asgard._

Opening my eyes I count the rotations of the fan blades. The a thousand years we spent side by side caused the truth to come to light. I loved her. Not as the brotherly love I had wore as a mask for years but the love that a man feels for a woman, his woman.

Valhalla changed me. It forced me to become stronger for her. All of that darkness in that place I couldn't bear the thought of it touching her. No longer was I a little boy afraid of my feelings, my wants or my deepest desires. I knew what I wanted, what I craved. I gave of myself to the world but in those moments together I was finally selfish. I took what I wanted in made her my own: apart of my flesh, my heart and my very soul. A desire I had denied myself because I wasn't worthy of her.

It had been five months since we can home from our battles in Valhalla, Diana and I. Four months that I wasn't able to function because I missed her in my arms wrapped tightly around me digging her nails into my back on the mountains tops of Jotunheim. Three months since I screamed Diana's name into the night sky as we made love on the white sands of Themyscira. Two months four weeks five days nineteen hours fifty-two minutes and ten seconds since she left.

Later that night after she sent me home alone she sent me a text.

_ I'm going home for a bit. I wish you and Lois the greatest of happiness. Diana_

I knew I should have followed her but I didn't wish to make it any worst so I gave her space. I hear I siren go passed outside: an apartment fire down on Fifth Street. I zoom from my bed to the skies. As I feel the night air against me I hear the faint sound of her heart appear in the Aegean.

Reaching fire I find it engulfed in flames. I hear the faint cry of a young child. I rush in. Through the smoke and flames I see the child huddled in the corner of the hallway. I greet the child with a smile.

"Superman," child coughed as I pick him up in my arms.

In a flash we were outside. I place the child onto the ground. I watch his parents run up to him and embrace him.

"Thank you Superman," they both said.

"All in a days work citizens," I reply before I take back to the skies.

I fly over my city. Seeing thing were all clear I head back home.

**Incoming call from Lois Lane**

"Hello Lois," I answer.

"Clark I need a date," Lois says.

"Lois we are divorced," I answer.

"No shit Sherlock but the Wonder Woman foundation will be holding a gala in a few days," Lois replies almost giddy.

"So they hold on every year Lois," I reply. "What is the big deal?"

"Wonder Woman will be there," Lois boosts. "And I want the scoop as to where the Amazon has been. So are you coming with me?"

I wait to reply. Maybe she would be ready to talk about us about our feelings.

"It's a date Lois," I reply.

"Good, its Wednesday at six pm at the embassy in Washington. "Please wear something nice Clark. I know you have at least one good suit."

"The blue one," I reply. "Night Lois."

"Night Clark," she replies.

I look to the east as I land at my apartment.

"Diana," I whisper as I head inside. "Your sun has missed you."

London, Diana's apartment

I stand basking in the moonlight. The London skyline on the Thames was magnificent. I always loved how the city lights danced off the water like hundred of fireflies. Oh how I had missed London. Its busy streets and carefree attitude towards life it was nothing like Themyscira. My time away reminded me why I longed to come here.

Sipping from my tea cup I hear Hermes join me outside.

"Brother isn't it a beautiful night?" I asks as he stands besides me.

"That it is sister," he replies his face concerned. "Is it truly wise for you to be out here like this?"

I look down at myself standing in an oversized man's shirt, Kal's shirt.

"He won't come here brother," I reply as I take another sip.

"He has to know you are back," he replies.

"I'm sure heard the moment I left Themyscira's shores," I reply as I place my mug on the balcony rim.

"Diana this isn't wise to be here," he says as he touches the small of my back. "I wish you would go back home to Themyscira."

"And do what Hermes, tell my mother that..." I hesitate to say it.

I place my hands on my stomach.

"Tell kill him," I say as I rub the tiny bump growing in my stomach.

"Your mother loves you Diana," he replies as he walks in front of me.

"The law is the law no matter who it affects," I reply. "I am no exception."

Hermes places his hand over mine.

"Will he be there Wednesday night?" he asks.

"No," I reply.

"I will be by your side as always sister," he replies as he gives my stomach a gentle pat. "I promised War I'd look out for you."

I smile slightly at my brothers words.

"And I am grateful for it," I reply as I stare westward to Metropolis. "Everything at the gals will go smoothly Hermes I can feel it."

"For your sake I pray that is so," he replies as he hugs me.

Hiya guys, Hope you enjoy this new take on Immortal Beloved. Let me know if you like:) Whats up in the near future. The Gala. Diana preps for the Wonder Woman Foundation Gala in London but this happy event takes a turn for the worst when is sees Kal is there. Will he break the fourth wall and break character? Will someone see an opertunity to bring Superman to his knees? Stay tuned:P

a


	2. Preview Chapter 2: Bonus

taking a bit longer than expected but Monday it will up... Lets bring on EROS! Oh Rao this can't be good...

"Mmm orchids," I whisper as I breath in the sweet aroma.

I feel Hessia start to unbutton Kal's large shirt. I shudder as I feel something cold hit my belly.

"Closer your eyes and dream," she whisper as I feel her begin to rum my stomach.

Closing my eyes I feel myself begin lulled to sleep by Hessia's voice. Deeper and Deeper I go as the world around me fades.

"Is she asleep?" a voice asks.

In a cloud of purple stands a man in a white shirt holding a pair of golden guns in his hands.

"Yes Lord Eros she is out like a light," Hessia replies bowing to the god of love. "Are you sure this is wise? She truly does feel guilty for sleeping with him."

Eros laughs as he places his gun back into their holsters, "Love is nothing to feel guilty about, especially when it is as pure as hers for him."

"Well Diana doesn't see it that way," Hessia replies as she continues to rub Diana's stomach.

"Well, I think I will just have to help her see the error of her ways," Eros smirks as he pulls a clay statue out of his back pocket.

"You didn't," Hessia gasps as she sees the statue is one of Superman.

"Apollo doesn't even know where Zeus keeps his clay figures," Eros replies. "So we're good, plus its morning on Olympus. Apollo is busy getting his 'little Apollo' licked to care."

Hessia shakes her head.

"She will thank me in the morning, well she'll thank Hera in the morning," Eros replies as he places a tiny clay statue atop Diana's stomach.

"Hera?" Hessia asks.

Eros ignores the Amazonian healer. He stares as the statue slowly moves up and down with every breath Diana took. Slowly the tiny figure of Superman begins to crack.

"Hera feels that she owes Diana for getting her into this," Eros replies as the statue slowly starts to come to life.

"Well that is a relief that the queen of heaven feels bad about something," Hessia replies as she stares at the god of love. "Will she help keep Diana safe if Apollo hears of this?"

"I think so," Eros replies as the statue of Kal kneel down oh her stomach.

"Good," Hessia replies as the statue starts to rub Diana's stomach. "How long will this take?"

"As long as it takes for her to stop feeling guilty," Eros replies. "She really should have let him talk to her that night."


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: How Things Fall into Place**

London, Diana apartment

I linger in my brother's arms for a few brief comforting moments before I feel him start to release me. He gazes down at me his face so fill of warmth and love.

"It's getting late Diana," Hermes whispers into the top of my head

"You sound just like my mother," I laughing.

"Ah now there is my little sister I know and love," Hermes laughs as we break apart. "Always being smart ass, but someone has to look after both of you,"

As my brother's joyous laughter rings in my ears I almost forget the sadness in brewing in my heart, but I knew the truth. Walking away from Hermes I place my hands onto the railings of the balcony. Looking up into the sky I watch for my Sun to fly across the sky. I hear Hermes sigh. Walking up behind me he grabs my shoulders turning me back to face him, "Diana... You know what will happen if he comes here..."

I swiftly lift my hand to his lips stopping him from finishing his sentence. I could not hear it, I would not let the words part from his lips. I knew all to well what would happen if Kal came here again. Looking into my brother eyes my words lump in my throat.

"Understand this sister I love you more than words can say," he replies as he holds my eyes to his, "But Apollo will show no mercy if he knew about Kal's unborn son growing within you."

"I know," I reply back removing his hand from my chin. "I made my choice in order to keep Kal safe..."

A lump grew in my throat at my words.

"That's what I needed to keep telling myself," I sighed as I look away from Hermes. "All of this is to keep Kal El safe from Apollo."

"And you shall Diana," my brother says as he touches my shoulder.

"You always knew what to say," I reply.

"That is what big brothers are for Diana," he replies. "Don't stay up too long Diana."

"I shall not mister nanny pants," I reply laughing slightly.

As I watch my brother walk away from me I can see the fear hidden behind his cool demeanor. His very pores ooze of the fear of what Apollo might to me and my son. The through of harm coming to my son causes me to place my hand on my stomach. Feeling the slight bump of my stomach causes a smile to spread across my face. I feel the life growing in my body and all of the fear I felt fades from my mind. Breathing in the night air the imagine Kal's powerful hands gently caressing my stomach sending his love directly to our son.

"Hermes," I call as I hear him turn to leave. "Thank you

"For what sister?" he asks as he stops at the doors back inside.

"For looking out for us," I reply as my eyes meet his.

He smiles, "You're my baby sister Diana, it's my job to look out for you," He smiles as he opens a portal back to his home on Mt Olympus. "Good night Diana and good night to you as well little prince."

"Good night brother," I reply back just as his portal closes behind him.

Alone I look at the skies and watch for Sun knowing that he would never come. I know Hermes was right. Kal El's presence would only make this situation worst, yet I still long for him to be.

Inside my apartment I hear my front door click open. That heartbeat, it was Hessia, my closet friend and healer. She lingers just shy of the balcony doors hidden out of view yet I could feel her judgmental Amazon gaze staring at me.

"Are you going to just stand there Hessia or are you going to come out here," I says.

I hear the door open.

"Princess," she says as she joins me out on the balcony.

"How much did you hear?" I ask not turning to her.

"Does it truly matter?" Hessia asks as she walks up behind me. "You are my Princess and is Superman is a friend. You love him and he loves you..."

"He loves Lois," I reply making sure to avoid her gaze. "What happened in Valhalla were the actions of a man longing to be with his wife..."

"But Diana your son was made on Themyscira," Hessia replies.

I turn to her my eyes opened wide.

"How did you..." I ask.

"That night on a small isle off of Themyscira there was a storm was unlike any I had ever seen Diana and we both know I lived a very long time," she replied as she walked closer to me. "That storm was not a tempest of rage but one of passion and desire Diana caused by Superman making love to you."

I briefly blush at her words but quickly I regain my stone like composer.

"Love is nothing to be ashamed of Diana," she replies.

"He is married," I reply coldly. "He took vows and I help him break them."

"But did you not lay with him in Valhalla?" she asks as she stands beside me.

"Valhalla was different Hessia," I sigh. "A thousand years had passed down here in Midgard and Lois had long since died. We were free to go to that place that we dared not go."

Shame came upon at the though of my sins that night on that lonely isle.

"I should have been stronger," I think to myself. "I shouldn't have taken what I desired. I should have resisted, but how do you resist something you don't wish to?"

Hessia touches my hand.

"Come inside Diana," Hessia says as she takes my hand. "Let me this old healer ease your troubled mind."

"There is no easing a mind when it knows it has done wrong," I reply as I look into her eyes.

"Loving Superman isn't wrong Diana," Hessia replies with a comforting smile.

"It was Hessia," I whisper. "It was."

Hessia shakes her head before she begins to pull me back inside. The tight grip she had on me felt almost comforting. I look down at my hand in hers as she leads me back inside. As we walk towards my bedroom she begins to hum. The sweet melody started to calm me.

"I know that song," I say as we enter my bedroom.

"As you should Princess," she replies with a smile as she orders me to lie down on my bed. "Your mother use to sing to you all the time when she was pregnant with you all the time. She said I calmed you."

As she sang she pointed to the bed, "Now lie down."

I obeyed. Getting in to the bed I positioned myself in the middle of the bed on my back. Hessia hovers over me on the side of the bed. Out of the corner of my eyes I watch her open a bottle of something sweet smelling.

"Mmm orchids," I whisper as I breath in the sweet aroma.

I feel Hessia start to unbutton Kal's large shirt. I shudder as I feel something cold hit my belly.

"Closer your eyes and dream," she whisper as I feel her begin to rum my stomach.

Closing my eyes I feel myself begin lulled to sleep by Hessia's voice. Deeper and Deeper I go as the world around me fades.

"Is she asleep?" a voice asks.

In a cloud of purple stands a man in a white shirt holding a pair of golden guns in his hands.

"Yes Lord Eros she is out like a light," Hessia replies bowing to the god of love. "Are you sure this is wise? She truly does feel guilty for sleeping with him."

Eros laughs as he places his gun back into their holsters, "Love is nothing to feel guilty about, especially when it is as pure as hers for him."

"Well Diana doesn't see it that way," Hessia replies as she continues to rub Diana's stomach.

"Well, I think I will just have to help her see the error of her ways," Eros smirks as he pulls a clay statue out of his back pocket.

"You didn't," Hessia gasps as she sees the statue is one of Superman.

"Apollo doesn't even know where Zeus keeps his clay figures," Eros replies. "So we're good, plus its morning on Olympus. Apollo is busy getting his 'little Apollo' pleased to care."

Hessia shakes her head.

"She will thank me in the morning, well she'll thank Hera in the morning," Eros replies as he places a tiny clay statue atop Diana's stomach.

"Hera?" Hessia asks.

Eros ignores the Amazonian healer. He stares as the statue slowly moves up and down with every breath Diana took. Slowly the tiny figure of Superman begins to crack.

"Hera feels that she owes Diana for getting her into this," Eros replies as the statue slowly starts to come to life.

"Well that is a relief that the queen of heaven feels bad about something," Hessia replies as she stares at the god of love. "Will she help keep Diana safe if Apollo hears of this?"

"I think so," Eros replies as the statue of Kal kneel down oh her stomach.

"Good," Hessia replies as the statue starts to rub Diana's stomach. "How long will this take?"

"As long as it takes for her to stop feeling guilty," Eros replies. "She really should have let him talk to her that night."

"Why," Hessia asks.

"Because he ended with Lois before they had sex," Eros replies. "He ended it the very night they returned."

Hessia gasps, "By the god's... I must tell her!"

Eros reaches for one of his pistols and swiftly points it at Hessia.

"You will say nothing to her healer," he growls.

Hessia gulps, "I understand.

"She will learn the truth when she is ready to hear it," Eros replies as he places he gun back. "Stay with her. Hermes has sent for some of your most trusted sister amongst you to come here to protect Diana during the gala. All of us agreed we would rather be safe than sorry."

"We will protect her with our lives," Hessia replies as she bows to him once more.

"I pray that you do," Eros replies as a plume of purple starts to surround him. "Diana and the child of Rao will suffer greatly if you fail."

Mt Olympus, Home of the Gods

High on Mt Olympus Strife, the goddess of Discord, sat perched atop the former throne of Zeus. Swirling a half full wine glass in hand she watches a blurry image flicker on in the view pool in front of her. The goddess of Discord's eyes burn black as a image of her little sister Diana lying in bed. Strife rages as she watches Diana face softens before her very eyes. Reclining in her bed Diana sleeps while a clay statue of Superman gently rubbing her stomach as Hessia hums an Amazon lullaby.

"No happiness for you my dear Diana," Strife grumbles, "I will never allow it."

Enraged at Diana's contentment Strife grasp of her glass tightens until she crushes it.

"Is something brothering you sister?" Artemis asks as she appears in the throne room. "Looks like you have gone and made a mess all over brother's throne. You know Apollo will kill you for ruining his new throne."

"Fuck off Artemis," Strife replies as she throws her broken wine glass at her sister.

"Temper, temper," Artemis mocks. "You'll never make friends by being angry all the time."

"Leave me," Strife replies as she watches Artemis walk closer to the throne.

"Why should I?" Artemis asks as she reaches Strife. "Something has you bothered enough for you to waste good wine, so something must be truly bothering you."

Strife stares down that her sister the huntress. The wheels in Strife's head began spinning. Tilting her head from side to side she wonders what will cause the most chaos. Strife knew Apollo has had his eyes on Diana since she was a child. He knew the power she possessed and wanted it all to himself.

"If Apollo knew that Diana was carrying another man's child he would be angry," Strife thinks to herself. "Just imagine what he would do if he knew the child was that 'things'... He would be more than simply enraged, he would be out for blood."

Strife face lit up at her brilliant idea, but her needed a plan.

"To tell or not to tell," Strife says aloud as she turns her gaze back to the viewing pool, "Now that is the question."

"Speak vile wretch," Artemis snaps.

Strife turns back to her sister smiling.

"Lies are always better than the truth," Strife whispers to herself. "And when they come out they do far more damage."

Artemis shakes her head and rolls her eyes.

"Some of us have shit to do sister..."

Snapping her fingers Strife lifts the view basin towards Artemis.

"Did you know that Diana has returned from Themyscira two months ago?" Strife asks as she places the basin before Artemis.

"And why do I give two shits about that?" Artemis grunts.

"How about if you knew that Hera herself paid our little bastard sister a visit personally," Strife replies pointing to the basin.

Artemis cocks her head to the side before looking down. The waters in the basin began to swirl around before revealing Diana standing on her balcony in Themyscira.

_Inside the basin earlier two months earlier, Diana's bed chambers, Themyscira _

_ "Hera," Diana said as she bowed before the queen of heaven._

_ The queen of heaven nodded towards the Amazon. _

_ "I guess a welcome back is in order Diana," Hera said as she walks toward Diana. _

_ "It is good to be home," Diana replied as she offered Hera a seat. _

_ "I have spoken to Sif about your little adventure in Valhalla..."_

_ Diana's face went white as she straightened up in her chair._

_ "You have?" Diana gulped. _

_ "Why yes, Sif and I go way back just like your mother and me," Hera whispered. "You know something funny happened I was talking to both of them not to long ago they told me about a particular loud storm I heard coming from their realms. Did you hear a particular loud storm doing your stay in Valhalla or when you returned home Diana?"_

_Diana began to fidget in her sit. Hera smirked. _

_"No I can't say that I did," Diana replied. _

_Hera leaned close to Diana never taking her pale brown eyes off of her._

_ "I heard you two," Hera replied into Diana's ear. _

_ "I have no clue what you mean Hera," Diana replied getting up her from her seat. _

_Nervously Diana began to pace across floor towards the window while Hera leaded back in her chair smirking. _

_ "Oh really Diana," Hera said. "I can smell him on you."_

_"Hera I can..." Diana replied her voice panicked._

_"Don't bother trying to hide it Diana," Hera replied with a smile. "I am happy for you."_

_"What really?" Diana asked puzzled. _

_"He is good for you," Hera replied. "But here is a piece of advice from one goddess to another never allow Kal to remove your braces."_

_Diana gulped as Hera reached from Diana's arm and lifted it to her noise. The queen of the god's breathed in Diana's scent and got a strong whiff of Superman. Looking down Diana's body Hera stopped at Diana's stomach. Reaching forwards Hera touched Diana's stomach and she felt life._

_"Diana you didn't?" Hera asked as she touched Diana stomach._

_ Diana remained silent as she fights back the tears._

_ "Hera is this my punishment for loving a man I can not have?" Diana asked. "Is this what I get for giving in to my deepest desires, for...?"_

_ Hera grabbed Diana tightly embracing her with love._

_ "No Diana, no," Hera whispered into Diana's ears. "Your son is not a punishment, he is a blessing." _

_ "I know Hera," Diana replied, "I prayed for him."_

_ Hera pulled away from Diana._

_ "You what?" Hera gasped._

_ "That night on Themyscira in Kal El's arms my soul longed for to have a piece of Kal El with my always," Diana replied. "I prayed for a son, Kal's son."_

_ Hera shocked face turned into a warm smile._

_ "Kal El is no longer the last of Krypton Hessia..."Diana said as she slowly looked up at Hera. _

_ "No Diana, he is now the first father of a new one," Hera smiled._

Back on Mt Olympus, the throne room

An evil smirk spreads across Strife face as she watches Artemis hear Hera's speak.

_"Your son isn't a punishment..."_

"She fucked 'it'," Artemis shouts shaking the very foundation of Olympus. "SHE REALLY FUCKED 'IT'!"

"And I hear it was rather earth shaking event," Strife replies as she blew on her fingernails.

"Does Apollo know of this?" Artemis asks.

"Nope," Strife replies smirking. "Not at all my dear huntress, don't you just love it."

"No Strife I don't," Artemis replies as she turns to leave the throne room.

Strife jumps down from the top of the throne as she watches her sister walking towards the exit. Vanishing into thin air Strife places herself in the middle of the doorway blocking Artemis's path.

"Out of my way Strife," Artemis orders as she reaches the doorway.

"What's the hurry Huntress?" Strife asks as she smirks at Artemis.

"Apollo needs to hear of this sister," Artemis replies as she tries to brush passed Strife.

"Yes but dear sister wouldn't it be more fun to watch Diana suffer," Strife replies.

Artemis stares at her sister.

"You desire for Diana to suffer?" Artemis asks.

"Don't you?" Strife replies smirking.

"What do you have in mind?" Artemis asks.

"A gala, Wonder Woman's gala in Washington," Strife replies as she steps out of the doorway. "I think we could pay our baby sister a little visit."

Mt. Olympus High Rise BuildingNew York, Apollo's penthouse suit

Atop the Mt Olympus Office Building Apollo, the newly crowned King of Heaven reclines in a pool over looking the New York City skyline. Apollo sits in the pool as three beautiful woman swim up besides him. Clinging to his blackened flesh the women caress his toned body.

Apollo turns between the women kissing their lips lighting them ablaze. Slowly two of the woman slide down his body towards his lap. Ducking their heads under the water Apollo begins to moan.

Apollo's head leans backward as his orange eyes roll into the back of his head. "It's good to be the king," Apollo moans as he hears his sisters enter. "Morning

Sisters, care to join us?"

Strife and Artemis smirk as they watch the three women curl up around Apollo.

"No, Apollo," a nude blond woman whispers in to his ear. "We want you all for ourselves."

"Please king of heaven," another woman whimpers in his lap. "We don't want to share."

"Please ladies there is plenty of me to go around," Apollo laughs as he stares at his sister Artemis.

"You know I don't play with you when others are involved, brother," Artemis replies as she stares back at he twin. "I want you all to myself.

Strife stares between the twin gods.

"Eww," Strife gags. "What the fuck is wrong with you two?"

"Don't hate Strife because no one wants you," Apollo replies turning his gaze to her. "Now what brings you both here this morning?"

"Will my dear brother, Diana is hosting a gal to raise money for her charity..."

"And why do I care?" Apollo interrupts.

"Well I hear Diana is not well," Strife replies.

Apollo sits up and brushes off the three women in the pool.

"What do you mean unwell?" Apollo asks as he stands up straight.

"Well brother I do not know for sure," Artemis says as she steps around the edge of the pool. "Last I heard of her was when she left to head back to Themyscira."

"If she is truly ill I will find out soon enough," Apollo grumbles.

Reaching her brother's side Artemis kneels down before Apollo. Leaning forwards Artemis licks the rim of he brother's ear. Apollo shutters at his sister touch. Staring into her eyes he waves to the three women to return to him. Extending his hands outwards into the water a beam of light spread from his fingers and towards the women walking towards him.

As the beam reaches the women their eyes turn orange.

"Oracles," Apollo calls, "Show me Diana of Themyscira,"

The three women turn to each other their lit up face yet blank.

_ "We can not see," the three women say in unison. "The daughter of heaven is hidden from us..."_

Apollo got up from his seat and began to walk towards the women.

"I said show me Diana of Themyscira," Apollo repeats.

_"Too bright," the women shout. "Too bright, the brightness blocks your site!_

Apollo begins to glow brighter.

"WHAT!" he shouts.

"Calm yourself brother," Artemis cooed as she wrapped her hands around her brother. "Maybe we should go to the gala and you can check on Diana personally."

"Than to this gala we shall go," he grumbled into Artemis's chest.

Behind the twin gods Strife grinned from ear to ear for her plan was coming together perfectly.

_A dream, The Fortress of Solitude _

_ A cool shiver runs down my spine. Both hot and cold surround me. Half asleep yet half awake the shudder grows into the sensations of finger tips. A deep rumble rises from beneath me. Propping myself up slightly I look down to see the paleness of muscular flesh beneath me. _

_"Morning Moon," the flesh beneath me rumbles. _

_"This is not real," I whisper as I close my eyes once more. "This is not real you are with Lois. You love Lois not me..."_

_A kiss lands on my lips full of passion and desire. I feel Kal's power hands gently caress my cheek. He pulls away lingering inches from my face. I am breathless as I feel his hot breath upon me. _

_"You talk too much," he says as I feel reach for my middle. _

_In a flash his powerful hands tightly grasp my waist. I brush his hands away to no avail for he had lifted me up atop him. As if I was a light as a feather he places me on his stomach, my legs spread on either side of him. I place my hand top his chest I pinning him down away from me. _

_"You are not real," I repeat. "You are sent here to torment me for my wrong doings."_

_Kal laughs as he sit up with me still atop him, "I won that night. You keep what you defeat, isn't that the Amazon code."_

_I can not speak as I feel the muscles of his chest flex beneath me as his eyes finally reach mine. Crimson red as the night he top me atop the mountains of Jotunheim. My heart flutters as I feel my resolve starts to become unhinged. The hunger in is eye. _

_Kal hold me tighter closer until he closes the gap between us. Flesh upon flesh my stomach to his. I try to move but he won't let me. Never taking his eyes from mine the softness of mine melds with the hardness of his. I feel our little Sun move in my womb. Kal smiles from ear to ear. _

_"He is strong Moon," Kal growls into my ears. _

_His breath takes me to the edge as he kisses me once more. In mid kiss he lifts us up. Pinning me close he gently places me back down with him on top. Sliding beside me he leads downwards kissing our little son. _

_"Hello Jon I am Kal El your father," Kal whispers into my belly. "You are making you mother even more beautiful than she was before..." _

_I blush. He grins. _

_"...It is our job to keep her safe, even though she will never ask us for it" Kal continues. "We must let her know that we love her always. That we will protect her from anything and that she is more than worthy of the love of a lowly son of a farmer."_

_Kal's words touch my soul. I know I will never her him say them but if he did he would say something like that._

_"Thank you Sun," I whisper as I brush his stay curl from his forehead. "I need a reminder of why I let you go. You always save me but it is my turn to save you..."_

Diana's apartment, London

Awakening I feel a weight lift off my shoulders. Opening my eyes I see Hessia still rubbing clay all over my belly.

"How long was I out?" I ask her as I feel the cool clay against my skin.

"Not long," Hessia replies with a smile. "How do you feel?"

"Better," I reply.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Hessia asks.

Looking up at Hessia I feel the urge to tell her. I hadn't told a living soul, not even my mother. Something in her eyes said that we would not judge me.

I breathed in, "It started with a walk in the Central Park..."

The Daily Planet, Lois Lane's office Metropolis

Knock, knock

"Boss lady," a ginger male voice rang. "Did you hear Wonder Woman is back?"

"Get in here Jimmy," Lois called waving her hand from behind her cluttered desk.

"Wuh boss lady, clean up much?" Jimmy asks as he enters Lois's office.

"Been busy," she replies as she stares into the computer screen in front of her. "Did you know Diana has had no contact with the Justice League?"

"No," Jimmy replied taking a seat.

"Did you also know that she didn't invite any of them to her Wonder Woman Foundation Gala either?" Lois asks as she turns her computer screen around.

Jimmy tilts his head from side to side as he stares at a screen full of names he didn't know, "What am I looking at?"

"The guest list for her gala," Lois replies. "Look not a single member of the Justice League was invited."

"Will maybe they were busy," Jimmy replies as he looks at Lois.

"I don't think so," Lois replies with a smirk. "She didn't invite Clark either..."

"What?!" Jimmy asks puzzled. "Wondy and CK seemed to be good friends last time I checked."

"They are," Lois replies coldly. "But little miss prefect is hiding something Jimmy. I can feel in. I have invited Clark as my plus one..."

"Lois you can't do that," Jimmy replied. "If he wasn't invited I guess she doesn't want him there."

"Clark will help me get my story," Lois replies. "If she doesn't want him there than he will be the perfect person to bring whatever she is hiding into the light."

"This can only end badly Lois," jimmy replies as he get us for his seat. "I guess I should start looking for another job."

"Why Jimmy," Lois asks as she watches him head to the door. "You are the best photographer here."

"Because after this I have the feeling you are going to get us fired," Jimmy replies as he leaves her office.

Alone Lois turns back to the computer screen.

"What are you hiding Princess?" Lois asks herself. "Its bad enough you took Clark from me but I'll be damned if I don't get a Pulitzer out of it as compensation for my loss."

Clark's Apartment, Metropolis

Flying back into my apartment I hit my breastplate clicking my suit back into the shield on my chest. As my armor falls back in the 'S' on my chest I walk towards my bathroom.

"A quiet night," I think to myself.

Stepping into the bathroom I turn on the water.

_Incoming call, Bruce Wayne._

"You're up late Clark," I hear Batman say over the com.

"Hi to you too Bruce," I reply. "I was just finishing up a little patrol."

"Diana is back," Bruce says bluntly.

"I know," I reply.

"Did you go to see her?" he asks.

"No," reply as I step into the warm shower.

Something in Bruce's voice told me something was off.

"Bruce what aren't you telling me?" I ask.

"Diana's gala, she didn't invite us," Bruce says. "I have a feeling something is wrong. I can't put my fingers on it right now but I assume you weren't invited either."

Bruce's words hit me like a ton of bricks.

"Lois is taking me as he plus one," I reply as I duck my head under the water.

"She's up to something," Bruce replies.

"I sure she is," I reply back.

"Just watch out for Diana ok," Bruce replies. "I fear there is a bigger reason why she is keeping her distance from us."

"Her family," I grumble.

"Probably," Bruce replies.

"If anything is afoot Bruce I'll figure it out," I reply.

"Good," Bruce replies. "Keep my posted."

"Well do," I reply as the com goes off.

Alone I let the warm water hit my body. Closing my eyes I see my Moon's face, her dark skin and blue eyes.

"Please be ok," I whisper to myself. "I don't know what I would do if anything ever happened to you."

Hiya Guys, Sorry for taking so long but i hope i made it worth the wait. Please let me know it you enjoyed yourself. What's up next: Chapter 3- Welcome to Valhalla. Diana begins to tell Hessia about how this ball got rolling. Let us joureny to Valhalla and the a thousand years war.


	4. Preview Chapter 4

Hiya guys, will be working on this towards the middle of next week... i will be breaking this major flashback parts, Kal's and Diana's so we can see thinks through both their eyes..

' _"I wonder if desiring a man I can never have again makes me a bad person?" I whisper to myself as I gaze up at the night sky. _

_"No but if my might say so you smell of him," a voice laughs._

_"Eros," I sigh as I see my cousin out of the corner of my eyes. "What brings you all the way out here cousin?"_

_"Fear that you were with child cousin," Eros replies with a smirk._

_"Well as you can sense I am not smart ass," I reply getting up from my seat._

_"Just checking I feared you might be after that you little earthquake you caused in Jotunheim," Eros replies with a smirk. _

_"Don't say it Eros," I reply. "For the love of Zeus Eros don't..."_

_"How was it Diana to sleep with Superman?" Eros asks as he takes a seat on my bed. "I mean he is he must have a huge..."_

_I roll my eyes and blush.._

_"He does doesn't he," Eros shouts as he jumps off of the bed. "Fuck I owe Dio so much money right now..."_

_"We are not discussing this Eros," I reply as I get up from the vanity._

_"Like I need you to tell me what happened," Eros smirks._

_BANG, BANG_

_I feel a sharp pain in my chest as I look up my cousin holding his golden pistols at my chest. Shaking it off the unusual pain I stumble forwards onto a large rock. Crumpling over on to the large rock I am hit with the sweet smell of sandalwood and burning fire. _

_The smell sends my back to the icy realm of Jotunheim. My body is set ablaze as hot breath surrounds me. I feel Kal's large body pinning me into the ice and snow. My eyes became hooded as he pressing my hands in deeper into the ground causing it to crack._

_"I won," I hear Kal's deep voice ring in my ears. _

_His breath labor, his eyes red, I shudder at the sound of his voice._

_"You cheated," I replied gasping for breath. _

_"I won," he growls once more leaning down closer to my face.. _

_"Eros stop this!" I beg. "Stop this now!"_

_"Why cousin it was just getting good," Eros laughs. _

_"Please," I beg. "I can't Eros I can't."_

_Eros sighs as the vision fades from my eyes._

_"You are no fun," he replies as he look up to the sky. "Well I might be wrong..."_

_"What?" I reply as I get up off the rock. "Eros?"_

_I look for my cousin but he is no where to be found. Overhead I hit it, his sonic boom._

_"Oh gods," I whisper to myself as I see Kal's crimson cape approaching. "Not now, for the love of Gaea not now."_

_ "Diana," he called as he lands in front of me. _

_ "You are not welcome here Clark," I replied coldly to him as I stepped away from him. "You know the law."_


End file.
